Invisible Beauty
by PurplePiercedPrincess
Summary: She is kind of awkward and worries she might be invisible in the eyes of her classmates. He is extremely handsome and all the girls are drooling over him and his friends. Its the perfect love story... Right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Invisible Beauty**_

(A Short Fanfiction Story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.

**A/N:**I apologize if the first phasing for some of the wolves is out of order... Any other problems I would be glad to know about.. Thank You!

** Chapter One:**

Think about all the people at your school. How many of those people do you really know? How many of them do you talk to on a day to day basis? Well in my town everybody knows everybody; it makes it really difficult to go your whole life without knowing somebody. I live in La Push, Washington. La Push is the Reservation near Forks, not that I would expect you to know where that is either... Well anyways, my name is Bethany. I have frizzy, black hair and tan skin, just like everyone else on the Rez. But unlike everyone else I have green eyes. Most people in La Push have sleek, black hair and dark brown eyes. Because I was so different I kept to myself and didn't talk to hardly anyone unless they demanded an answer...

My parents are divorced and my mom moved to someplace in Ohio. I stayed with my dad, everyone in town knows my dad. He was a botanist and was always traveling out of town to go to conventions and study new plants. Many people in town think I should be as smart as him, which I am, but I just don't care. The kids in school only act like my friend to get help with studying or copying my homework when they don't do theirs. I have a few friends that I talk to, but they don't really understand me. My crush is my best friend's older brother, I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, and have never even been asked out. You might think that this is okay, which it kind of is, but I'm turning eighteen soon. I keep it a secret that I've never done any of those things because the kids in my grade love to start rumors. Now do you see why it's such a problem?

It has been two weeks since Embry Call had disappeared, much like the other boys in the La Push Gang did before they came back looking like the Quileute version of the Hulk. The teachers keep giving me all his missed work. They think that because I live next door to him that it automatically means we talk and that I know why he is out of school. Even though Jacob Black and Quil Ateara say that Embry caught the flu. I have a whole stack of notes and worksheets in my locker that I've been given since the first day he was missing.

I walk to my locker at the end of the day and grab that stack of papers. I was going to be nice and give the papers to Embry, but I was definitely not sticking around for very long, I did not want to risk getting sick. He better thank me, no matter how sick he was. I walked out of the school and down the main road, and walked about a block before I cut through a path in the woods. Everyone was always telling us to stay out of the woods because of the giant horse sized wolves that are in there, but I've taken this short cut my whole life and I haven't ever seen any giant wolves. The trail led me right to my backyard; I threw my backpack onto the back porch and walked over to Embry's house. I knocked on the door and waited, no one answered but I heard some loud noises from inside. Embry's mom worked during the day at the diner in Forks so it was probably just Embry making those noises. I hesitated before knocking a little more loudly... I heard a slam and a thud, then a very tall and well built man open the door, it was Sam Uley he's the leader of the La Push Gang. I was at a loss for words. I hadn't really expected anyone, especially not Sam, to open the door.

"What do you want?" His voice was deep and gravelly I stammered, "I uh, uh. I have the work that Embry missed... The, ummm. The teachers keep giving it to me, because we're neighbors and stuff." He nodded and gestured towards the pile of papers in my arms, I handed them over to him. "Umm, tell Embry I hope he feels better. Uh, bye!" As I turned to run back to my house I slammed face first in to something hard and hot.

I looked up to meet the eyes of Jacob Black. Standing behind him were the other members of the La Push Gang, Quil Ateara, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron. I quickly muttered an apology and ran to my house as fast as I could. I ran to my back porch and grabbed my backpack and went inside. Once inside I leaned against the wall and took a couple deep breaths. I pushed off the wall and made my way upstairs and into my room, I dropped my bag on the floor and threw myself down onto my bed. I put my arm over my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I looked to my alarm clock next to my bed which glowed 9:27pm. I lay in bed wondering what had woken me up, usually, if I fall asleep after school I'm out until morning. Then I heard the loud noises outside my house, it sounded as if there were animals fighting, like a couple of dogs were attacking each other. I looked out my window and couldn't see anything; I went down the hall and into the guest room to look out the window from a better angle. I realized that all the lights were out in the house, which meant my dad must've stayed late at work or was traveling and forgot to tell me again. When I looked out the window I could see large shapes moving around in the tree line between my backyard and the woods. Startled, I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to look out the window of the backdoor.

Sure enough there were six wolves out at the edge of the woods, two were fighting, another two were trying to separate the ones that were fighting, one was lying on the ground watching the others, and the last one was running in a small circle around the fighting wolves, barking and snapping at them. I watched them fascinated by the size and behavior of the wolves; it was like nothing I had ever seen before. When the wolf lying on the ground stood and walked across my backyard and into the Call's, I gasped, the wolf was really close to the back of their house. Maybe only twenty feet away, and getting even closer. As if the wolf had heard me gasp, he stopped moving and looked right at the window I had been staring out of. I quickly pulled away from the window so that he couldn't see me, but I could still see him, he yipped and another wolf let out a fierce snarl. At that moment all the wolves stopped what they were doing and ran into the woods. I took a deep breath and checked out the window once more, nothing. I turned on the light in the kitchen to find something to eat.

I sat down at the table with a box of crackers and a glass of apple juice. I thought to myself that it would probably be best if I didn't take that path behind my house anymore. After I finished, I stood and put my glass in the sink and went upstairs to bed again.

**Author's Note #2:** I hope everyone liked this, I plan on typing up to at least chapter 6 before I post another chapter and will upload approximately once a week. Please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks(:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Invisible Beauty**_

(A Short Fanfiction Story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.

A/N: First of all; Thanks ever so much to Spirited Mare for her very helpful review(: Secondly, I went through and edited the last names of the characters that I had misnamed and then updated the first chapter.

**Chapter Two: **

When I woke up the next morning, the memory of the wolves being outback still seemed very fresh in my mind; I had hoped I only imagined it. I got out of bed to get dressed and ready for school. I rifled through my drawers until I decided on a simple blue t-shirt and a lime green cami to go underneath. Then I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

I made myself a bowl of cereal, using up the last of the milk. I would have to stop at the store and get more on my way home. I finished my breakfast in record time, grabbed my backpack, and was out the door and on my way to school. I had to leave early because I wasn't sure how long it would take me to walk to school without taking my shortcut. I was still a little nervous about the wolves I had seen last night.

It had taken me a whole thirty minutes to walk to school without my shortcut, with my shortcut it only took me ten minutes! I decided that an extra twenty minutes of walking wasn't necessary so I planned to take my shortcut home from school. I walked to my first period class, math. When I got there, I noticed that Jacob and Quil were there but still no Embry. That meant the teachers would be giving me more of his work, I silently prayed he wouldn't miss a third week of school. I watched the kids around me socialize out of the corner of my eye while I pretended to be reading a book.

A tall guy came and sat behind me and I heard him reach down and unzip his bag to place his books on his desk. As I continued to survey those around me, I felt him reach over to tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, Quil Ateara. I averted my eyes and muttered a quiet, "Yeah?" He smiled, "Embry's mom says thanks for bringing him that stuff from school yesterday." I was getting nervous. I always got nervous when people tried to talk to me, "Tell her she's welcome. Is that all? I kind of want to get back to my book…"

He chuckled, "Yep that's all, but, I should probably let you know something. The whole time you've been reading, your book has been upside-down." I flushed about six shades of red, quickly turned back around, and got my book opened again. Taking care to make sure it was the right way up this time. Less than a minute later the bell rang and the teacher came in from the hallway to start class. When class was over I walked to my locker to get my books and deposit the papers my math teacher had given me for Embry. The rest of the day pretty much went the same way. Go to class, put Embry's papers in my locker, go to another class, and so on and so forth.

The final bell rang and I gathered all my stuff and the things I had been given for Embry, and headed out the main doors of the school. I had been walking for about five minutes before I heard two loud voices, both shouting at each other. I looked around and saw Jacob Black yelling at Quil Ateara. I quietly kept walking towards them. They were standing in front of the entrance to the trail that went through the woods. As I got closer I could make out a few phrases here and there. Jacob was yelling at Quil about orders and some sort of secret, Quil was yelling back about trying to make sure someone hadn't seen anything. I made a wide arc to go around them, clutching the papers to my chest and looking down at the worn path beneath my feet. Their yelling ceased as I walked around them, I could feel their eyes on me as I continued walking.

When I got home, instead of going over to the Call's, I went inside and lay down on the couch with my arm draped over my face. School was just so frustrating. Days like today made it even worse. I don't like when people catch me watching them, especially in an embarrassing way like Quil had. I still couldn't believe I had been holding my book the wrong way the whole time!

I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud, brisk knock on the back door. I got up and went to look out the curtain to see who was on the porch, it was Quil. I hurriedly pulled back from the curtain and turned and went back to the couch to lie down again. I heard him knock again, louder this time. I still ignored it. I laid there for what seemed like an hour before he finally went away. It was quiet again for a while, but the silence was interrupted when I heard someone walk up the stairs to the front porch. I thought it was Quil again, until I heard the mailbox squeak open and close again. Then I heard what I assumed was the mailman, walk back down the porch and away from the house.

I waited about twenty minutes before I got up to check the mailbox. The mailbox squeaked yet again as I opened it to retrieve a large bundle of mail. I walked back into the house and placed the mail on the table and went upstairs to change for a long run. I put on a pair of shorts and a workout sports bra, threw on a hoodie, and put my iPod on with the volume turned all the way up. I sifted through the mail on the table as I ate an apple. There was a folded up piece of paper which looked like it had been torn from a notebook, I opened it and read:

Bethany,

I knocked on your door earlier to see if you had the work Embry got from the teachers. Mrs. Call sent me over to get it, but you must not have heard me or weren't home. Mrs. Call says for you to bring it over at anytime tonight and that Embry will be back in school tomorrow so you won't have to worry about the papers anymore. She also says you've been a big help the past two weeks.

Quil A.

I put the note down and went to get the papers to drop off before my run. When I had walked over to the Call's I noticed that it looked like no one was home, I took my chances and knocked anyways. I pulled an earbud out to listen and waited for about two minutes before turning around to leave after not hearing any response. As I was walking away I heard the door open and someone clear their throat. I turned to look and saw Embry standing in the doorway, our eyes locked and he started to walk out to me. I took two steps forward and he took one giant step towards me until we met up in the path leading up to his house. I felt complete at that moment and then a little embarrassed, Embry Call was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I quickly pushed the papers into his arms and then turned and walked away.

Once I got to the edge of the road I put my earbuds back in and took off running. I ran until I could see the La Push/Forks border, and then I started to slow down until I was barely walking. I was breathing so heavily at this point that I had to sit down to catch my breath. I sat on the side of the road with my head between my knees for a while. I don't know how long I was sitting like that, but when I sat up I could see the sunlight starting to fade. So I stood up and ran back home.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorite author/story list or to their alerts. I'm sorry this took so long to write… I lost my muse, but don't worry, I found it again :D Please review or whatever it is you guys do.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Invisible Beauty**_

(A Short Fanfiction Story)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight...

A/N: Thanks to everyone that's subscribed, reviewed, and added me to their favorites. I appreciate it!

**Chapter 3:**

Embry's P.O.V: 

I've been out of school for about two weeks now. My first week was spent running around as a wolf being angry at my dad, whoever he was, for inflicting the curse of wolf-dom upon me. The second week went by fairly quickly. I was able to control my phasing better, but still had a few really close calls. On Sunday, Sam said it was okay for me to go back to school the next day.

My mom thought otherwise, she did the classic 'touch your forehead to check your temperature' thing. Obviously I felt like I had a fever because of my new wolfiness, so she made me stay home from school again. When Sam found out I had stayed home he was mad, but after explaining what had happened with my mom he understood. Monday night was a different story though.

Right after I first phased I was warned no to mess with Paul, I don't remember exactly what happened, but I do know that we ended up fighting in the woods behind my house because of something I said to him. That night we almost got caught by a human, my next door neighbor had been watching us wolves from a window. Quil heard her make a noise and when he looked over the curtains moved, as if someone had been there but then suddenly disappeared. Sam ordered Paul and I to stop fighting, and for everyone to go back to his house.

On Tuesday I woke up really antsy, I managed to convince my mom that I felt fine and could go to school, but I still felt odd. Instead of walking to school like I was supposed to I walked to the beach, I needed to relax before I could go to school. I figured no one would care if I was late, especially not after I realized I was fighting the urge to phase. I was overwhelmed by the burning need to phase and I had no idea why. My body was waging a war between wanting to stay human and wanting to turn into a giant wolf.

I eventually gave in and left my school stuff on the beach and sprinted into the woods, stripping off my clothes as soon as I hit the tree-line. I felt the wolf claw his way out as the burning increased until I exploded with fur, paws, and a tail. Once I was fully a wolf the antsy feeling stopped, I thought it would be okay to phase back and head to school, but I was wrong. I had no sooner than stood up on my human legs when the feeling came back, so I phased and ran to Sam's backyard. I lay at the edge of the woods next to his backyard for all of ten seconds before he came out to see what was going on. Sam phased and when he realized what was wrong he explained about how being a shapeshifter made not just our senses and speed better, but our other feelings heightened too.

Because I was nervous about what would happen after having missed two weeks at school, my wolf was nervous too and therefore wanted me to phase to protect myself. He eventually managed to get me to calm down enough to phase back, and then he drove me to the beach to get my school stuff. After I got all my things that I had left there he drove me back home and told me that he would call my mom and say that I had felt sick on the way to school and that he had taken me home. My mom, who hadn't wanted me to be going to school in the first place because of my fever yesterday, quickly said that it was okay and then made sure I would be okay being home alone today.

In the afternoon Jake and Quil stopped by to check on me, Quil said he would go over and ask my neighbor Bethany for my homework from today. After a few minutes he came back and asked for a piece of paper to write a note for her because she didn't answer the door. He said he heard her get up and head to the door but turned around at the last minute, and didn't answer the door. He then left to go stick the note in her mailbox. When he got back it was only long enough for him and Jake head out to the woods to go run patrol.

About twenty minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I wasn't sure if I should answer it or not. I was supposed to be sick, sick people don't open doors, but then I remembered that my neighbor was going to be dropping off my homework for me. I got up off my bed and went downstairs to open the door. Once I did, I saw Bethany walking away, so I cleared my throat and she turned around.

When she did that our eyes locked, I felt as if the whole world had shifted. Before I even knew what I was doing I took a giant step towards her, it was as if there was a magnetic pull between us drawing us closer. She broke eye contact and quickly pushed a pile of papers into my arms before turning to walk away. I wanted to say something to her or go after her, but she started running when she got to the road. I figured it would be best to leave her alone and not go after her.

Although I could no longer see her, I could feel her moving farther and farther away. Every fiber of my being was telling me to follow her, to protect her, to comfort her. I could do nothing but worry that I had scared her away. I thought about phasing and following her from inside the cover of the woods, it wouldn't be hard to find her. I decided that wouldn't be a good idea, seeing as Jake and Quil were phased. One of them might phase back and go tell Sam, he would order me to stop and would probably want to keep me from seeing her again.

By the time that Jake and Quil got back to get their school things, I had gone back inside but I was still listening for Bethany to come home. I had decided not to tell anyone about my imprinting. Until I was able to control my thoughts I would avoid phasing unless absolutely necessary. I handed them their bags and told them I was going to sleep and not to bother me.

When they left I realized it was getting dark, I started to panic. Bethany still wasn't home yet! I promised myself that if she wasn't back in fifteen minutes I would go look for her. It would be completely dark by then, and I was worried she would fall and hurt herself or get lost in the dark. I figured I should try to start my homework so I sat down to work on it.

About five minutes later I could hear her returning back to her house. I calmed down and decided I should go to bed so that I would be wide awake for tomorrow at school. Once up in my room I looked out my window over to Bethany's house, I smiled knowing that I would get to see her a lot tomorrow. We had at least three classes together that I could remember.

**A/N: Okay, so it's taking me much longer to write than it normally does. Next time I upload I will have two chapters typed for you. I'm assuming it takes so long because I'm a slow typer, I decided to hand write them and have my friend type them up for me. I'm hoping it will be much faster that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Invisible Beauty**_

(A Short Fanfiction Story)

Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga would I really be writing Fanfiction?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is being so patient with me and waiting for each chapter. I also promise I won't flip-flop back and forth between different character's P.O.V. often, unless it's a scene that I feel you need to see both sides of, like the imprinting scene...

**Chapter 4: **

Bethany's P.O.V.

I dreamt about Embry that night. We were in the woods playing hide and seek, something we had done when were little. Only this time we were older and I was losing to him every single time. I could always find him, but sometimes it took a long time. He on the other hand always found me within at least five minutes. One time I had decided to go deeper in to the woods, when I did that Embry came running in a panic. He was worried for me, he kept repeating that the woods were dangerous and I of all people should know that.

In my dream I understood what he meant about the woods, but when I woke up I couldn't remember why they were dangerous. It was so weird and made my morning hectic. My alarm clock never went off and I was running late. If I wanted to be on time to school I'd have to leave right away, which meant going to school in my pajamas. Rather than get sent to the office for being inappropriately dressed, I decided to just skip first period. No one would really notice anyways.

I arrived at school an hour late, I could have been there sooner but I avoided the woods. My dream had left me a little afraid of the woods. I went into the office to sign in and tell the attendance officer why I was late. She smiled and told me it was second period and to just go into class. I shyly returned her smile and walked to my English class.

When I got into my classroom I went and sat in the empty desk next to my friend Mary, she was talking to her twin brother David. I smiled as I sat down and Mary quickly turned to talk to me about the new student that was in her Biology class first period. David and I smiled at each other as we both rolled our eyes at Mary's hyperness. I've had a huge crush on David for the longest time. But seeing him smile today didn't make my heart skip a beat like usual, it was weird. Mary chattered on for a few more minutes until the bell rang, signaling the start of class. During class I took notes on what my teacher was saying but I wasn't really paying much attention. My mind was wandering to the dream I had.

Eventually the bell rang and I walked to my next class, David walked with me because we had class together. We arrived in History to see Quil and Embry talking in the back of the room. David normally sat in the very back where they were sitting, so he sat in the seat next to me right in front of them. I noticed that Quil had lowered his voice once we sat down. My phone buzzed in my pocket with a text message from David. I opened it and read; _Embry's staring at you... Do you want me to tell him off?_

I blushed but then laughed it off and just shook my head at David's text. Halfway through class a folded up paper landed on my desk, I looked around and couldn't find out who had thrown it. Everybody near me was working from their books like the teacher had instructed. I slowly opened the note and saw that it was from Embry, he wanted to know if I would help him catch up on his studies. I frowned, after what had happened yesterday I was unsure about if I wanted to study with him alone, he kind of scared me.

As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of the classroom and towards my next class in order to get away from Embry and his note. I had left the note inside my desk; it didn't have my name or anything that could tie it to me so no one would find out who it belonged to. I got to class way before the bell rang so I sat down and got out my book and made sure it was right side up for sure. I started to think about helping Embry study; it wasn't like I had anything better to do. I sat through the rest of my classes until lunch when I went to sit with David and Mary and few of the other kids they hang out with.

Lunch was loud and chaotic as usual. I didn't talk much but I could feel someone staring at me though, it gave me the goose bumps. I did a quick scan of the lunch room when I got up to throw away my trash, I couldn't see anyone watching me. After I dumped my trash I turned to head back to my seat but I crashed into someone. My breath caught in my throat, it was Embry. He caught my elbow and steadied me so I didn't fall over. He quickly let go and I instantly missed his touch. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized for running into me.

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyways; I should have been watching where I was going." He smiled then continued towards the garbage cans, I followed him. I hesitated before speaking quietly, "Umm, I can come over and help you catch up on the notes after school if you want." He didn't reply but instead nodded and went back to his seat. I couldn't help but to think that I had made the wrong decision in agreeing to help him.

My last three classes seemed to drag on forever. My last period class was an impromptu study hall because the teacher was out and had forgotten to update the substitute's plans. I didn't have David or Mary in that class so I just kept to myself and pretended to be working on other homework. The other kids in my class were just talking among themselves. The substitute had his feet propped up on the teacher's desk and had dozed off. First Jacob and Embry left the room, then a few other students decided to leave also, there were only thirty minutes left anyways. I didn't want to seem like a goody two-shoes by staying there, but I also didn't want to get in trouble.

Eventually there were only four people including myself left in the room. All of us apparently not cool enough to leave the classroom. The two girls behind me, Megan and Natasha, started gossiping. They were talking about Natasha's newest boyfriend. I looked over and saw the guy, Kyle, was sleeping on his desk too. I figured there was no sense in staying since there were only thirteen minutes left in the school day.

I put away my belongings in my bag and stood up to head for the door. No one noticed as I silently slipped out the door so I started down the hall towards my locker. Even though I had left class, I wasn't going to leave the school yet. So I slowly walked to my locker and slowly put away things I didn't need and grabbed ones I did. By the time I finished that the bell still hadn't rang so I went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and wondered why I had to be cursed with such an awful mess of hair. I dug through my bag to find my hair brush. I tried to tackle the mess on my head that was posing as hair, it was useless.

I spent a few minutes on my hair before I gave up and put it back into a messy bun on top of my head. When the bell rang I quickly left the bathroom and rushed out of the school. When I got outside I realized it was going to rain soon. I decided to take my shortcut through the woods; it was quicker and would hopefully allow me to get home before it started pouring.

I walked along quietly thinking as usual when a loud clap of thunder scared me. I jumped in fright and picked up the pace a little. I hadn't heard anyone walking behind me until Embry called my name. I stopped and turned to watch as he jogged up to where I was. He smiled, "Do you mind if I walk home with you? You know since we live next door to each other and stuff?" I laughed at his awkwardness, it was cute. I nodded my head and started walking again. We walked in silence through the woods to our backyards. When we got there we just turned to look at each other, unsure of what to say.

He looked nervous as he started to speak, "Do you want to come over and help me now? Or if you're busy we can do it later…" I hesitated before speaking, "Yeah, sure. I can come over now. I just have to go into my house to check if my dad is back yet. He's coming home sometime today, and I'm not sure when his flight is supposed to get here." Embry nodded and then went to sit down on my back porch. I smiled, "You can come in if you want. I shouldn't be too long…" He smiled as he stood up and followed me inside.

Inside the lights were off and everything was as I had left it this morning. My dad wasn't home yet. I noticed a blinking light on the phone alerting me of new voicemails. I went over and picked up the phone, then keyed in the code for the voicemail. I listened to four messages before I got to the one from my dad. His flight had been cancelled because of a storm in Detroit; it had been rescheduled for tomorrow morning. He said he was sorry and that he wanted me to call him when I got the message. He had plans for us to have dinner with one of his friends tomorrow that he wanted to discuss. I deleted the message then hung up the phone, I would call him later.

When I turned around I noticed Embry had been watching me. I put on a smile and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house with me. He asked me when my dad was going to be home tonight, I lied and told him I had gotten the days mixed up and that he wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. He frowned at that, but then smiled as he led me into his house.

He paused in the living room before shouting, "Mom, are you home?" His mom walked into the room shaking her head, "Embry Call! How many times have I told you not to yell in the house?" She stopped reprimanding him and smiled when she noticed me. "Why hello Bethany, it has been so nice of you to bring Embry his schoolwork while he was sick. I'm very grateful for it. How is everything sweetie?"

I smiled at Mrs. Call, but before I could get a chance to reply Embry spoke, "Quil already told her that mom. We're going upstairs now. Bethany is going to help me with some stuff I'm behind on after missing so much school." As soon as he was done speaking he pulled me up the stairs and into his room. His mom called up to us, "That's fine honey, but keep the door open, you know the rules!" He grimaced but listened to her and left the door open.

A/N 2: I apologize for the very long break in between updates; it's been a pretty hectic summer for me. My family moved to a new house and after we moved I was without an internet connection for two weeks. Thank you to everyone that's stuck with me though…

~With love, PurplePiercedPrincess~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Invisible Beauty**_

(A Short Fanfiction Story)

Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga would I really be writing Fanfiction?

**Chapter 5:**

Bethany's P.O.V.

I was glad Embry had listened to his mom and left his door open… I had only now realized that, even though I have lived next to Embry Call my whole life I had no idea what he was like now. I knew that before Quil Ateara had joined the La Push gang he was a class clown and a flirt. After he joined the gang he had continued being a flirt and had slept with quite a lot of girls, he hadn't really changed that much. Jacob Black was a different story. Before the gang he was a happy-go-lucky guy and was friendly with everyone no matter who they were. Now, since he's joined the gang, he's grumpy a lot. I hardly ever see him with a real smile. He looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I wondered what had changed about Embry after he joined the La Push Gang. He still seemed like shy and quiet Embry to me, but it had been only one day. I still felt like I should be careful. I had this strange feeling about Embry, but I didn't really understand it.

Embry and I tackled our homework from today first, and then I helped him work his way backwards. Starting with yesterday's and ending with the work from the very first day he had missed. We worked at a very fast pace and were finished fairly quick. Embry was really smart and learned quickly, I wondered why he had even needed my help in the first place.

After we finished the work from the first day Embry threw himself backwards on his bed and put his hands over his eyes and groaned, "I have never done so much work in such a small amount of time…" I laughed. Embry uncovered his eyes and sat up to look at me, "What's so funny Bethany?" When he did this I noticed he had smeared pen ink across his forehead and I laughed even harder. I tried to tell him about the pen but I was laughing too hard to be understood so I just gestured towards his forehead. Embry got up and went to look in the mirror hanging on his wall.

He turned around and came back with a smirk on his face. He grabbed my pen off of my notebook and uncapped it and tapped it to his chin like he was thinking. Then he took my arm in his hand. He felt so warm, almost like he was burning my skin, but I knew that wasn't possible. I liked the warmth though, it felt comforting and I was no longer felt worried about Embry hurting me, but I still had that weird unknown feeling. I didn't really care. I was concentrating more on keeping my breathing steady so Embry wouldn't know how he was affecting me.

I was jolted from my thoughts when I felt Embry draw a long line up my arm in pen. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. He was the one laughing now, "We're even now… Your arm matches my forehead." I smirked before replying, "Well at least I don't have ink on my face." He grinned, "Oh really? Challenge accepted…" Embry pushed me down on to the bed and held my arms down with one hand and trapped my legs with his knees. He then leaned over top of me and poised the pen above my face, ready to draw on me. I laughed and tried to push him away but he was stronger and managed to draw a giant star on my cheek before he started to tickle me.

I was pinned down by Embry on his bed and was being tortured. I am a very ticklish person. He was tickling me every where; my stomach, my ribs, my neck… I was laughing like a crazy person. Then suddenly it stopped and Embry was gone. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting next to me staring at the door as his mom walked in. She looked at us with a frown, "What on earth is going on up here?" Embry looked down at his hands; I looked from him to his mom.

Even though I was unsure of what to say, I spoke anyways, "I'm sorry Mrs. Call, I had told Embry that when I was tickled that I laughed so hard I would get the hiccups. He didn't believe me and I told him to try it. I'm sorry we were too loud." She smiled, "That's quite all right dear, I'm not mad. I was just on my way up here to let you kids know that dinner was done. You are staying for dinner, aren't you Bethany?" It was dinnertime already? I had forgotten all about calling my dad back. I nodded, "I would love to stay for dinner Mrs. Call, but I have to make a quick phone call to my dad first. He left a message at my house saying he wanted me to call him at six."

She smiled, "Of course… Embry wash up and come to the table. Bethany will join us when she is through on the phone." Embry nodded then stood and went across the hall to the bathroom. I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad. It rang twice before he picked up, _"Bethany? Hi sweetie. How is everything?" _ I smiled and answered all the usual questions my dad had for me when he had gone on a business trip.

Finally I interrupted, "Dad I don't want to seem rude but I'm at the Call's house and was asked to stay for dinner and everyone is downstairs waiting for me. What did you want to tell me about tomorrow?" He laughed. _"That's okay. It was nice of Mrs. Call to invite you over for dinner. Make sure to thank her and be polite. Anyways, about tomorrow…One of my friend's has invited us to go out to dinner with his family. We are going out to Port Angeles to some fancy restaurant tomorrow and I was told it has a suit requirement. So I need you to get out a dress to wear and have everything all set up so that as soon as you get home from school tomorrow you can change and we can leave. Bye Bethany, have a nice time at the Call's."_

I said goodbye then hung up the phone and hurried downstairs and out to the dining room. Mrs. Call was watching Embry as he set the table to make sure everything was done properly. When Embry had finished he looked up and grinned at me, then we sat down to dinner. Mrs. Call began to make small talk while we ate, asking both Embry and I questions about school and other things. The whole time I noticed Embry kept sneaking glances at me across the table when he didn't think I was looking.

Finally after everyone was done eating I stood to help Mrs. Call clear the table. Embry took the things from his mom's hands and told her that he would help and she could go relax. She smiled and went to go sit in the living room. Embry and I cleared the table and then washed the dishes. As I turned to put a dried plate in the dish drainer Embry laughed. When I had set the plate down I was met with a pile of soapsuds being blown towards me. I laughed, "Embry, what are you doing? We're supposed to be cleaning, not making a mess!"

Embry grinned, "I am cleaning. You have pen on your face still. I was trying to get it off for you." At that he took his soapy hand and cupped my face as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek. I unwillingly leaned into his touch allowing our faces to become inches apart. My heart skipped a beat; he was going to kiss me. He leaned down and was about to touch his lips to mine when his mom walked into the kitchen. He quickly pulled away and I turned back to the sink my cheeks flaming.

Mrs. Call, not realizing she had interrupted anything, handed Embry the phone and said it was Jake. I dried my hands on a towel and quietly whispered, "I should get going. Thanks for dinner Mrs. Call, it was lovely. I'll see you in school tomorrow Embry." Mrs. Call nodded her head, "You're very welcome dear. Have a goodnight." She left the kitchen and went into the living room again. I looked to Embry, "I have to go up to your room to get my bag. I had fun studying Embry. See you tomorrow." He smiled and then spoke into the phone.

I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack and then turned and went back down the stairs. I slid on my shoes and went out the front door. My cheeks were still flaming and hot tears stung at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't tell if I was angry or embarrassed. Embry had acted like nothing was happening when his mom came in. Maybe I had imagined it all, maybe nothing really had happened. He had completely ignored me.

I walked over to my house and opened the door; I flicked on the light switch in the living room and then went upstairs to my room. I set my bag down and went to go look through my closet for a nice dress to wear. I decided on a dark blue knee-length dress with inch-wide straps. I also picked out a pair of golden colored flats. I was about to sit down and paint my nails when the doorbell rang. I stood and went down to answer the door. It was Embry.

I opened the door and was met by a giant hug. Embry pulled away and smiled, "That was an apology for being rude and taking Jake's stupid phone call." Then he cupped my face gently and tilted my chin up to meet his and slowly kissed me. "That is the unfinished kiss from before." Then he kissed me again, this time longer than the last, "And that is just because…" I smiled and held the door open for him to come in.

I stepped away from the door and he closed the door behind him. He grinned, "You're a really good kisser…" I blushed then laughed, "Thanks I guess. I thought it was going to be awkward and stuff. Isn't that how most first kisses are?" He laughed then took a step closer to me and took my arm to lead me to the couch. Then we sat down facing each other. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me again, "It wasn't awkward at all as far as first kisses go, and it definitely wasn't our last." I smiled and kissed him back.

After we kissed a couple more times Embry pulled away and looked at me, "Do you want to go out with me?" I smiled. Embry looked so nervous, as if he was afraid I was going to say no. I nodded and his face broke out into a huge grin. He thought for a minute, "How does a movie on Friday night sound?" I quickly agreed and was told to be ready by five on Friday night for dinner and a movie.

Embry stood to leave then sat back down to kiss me again. He kissed me then held my hands and just looked at me for a few minutes. He then cleared his throat and muttered something about his mom being worried. I nodded and followed him to the door where we said goodbye with one more kiss.

After Embry left I went upstairs to paint my nails a golden color that matched my shoes. Then, after my nails were dried, I showered and braided my hair into two long braids and went to bed.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers…. I'm very grateful to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, or favorited my stories and my account. Keep reading!

~Yours truly, PurplePiercedPrincess~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about going on Hiatus… It was unintentional. Please forgive me :D**

The next morning my alarm clock went off on time and I got up and began to get ready for school. I decided the braids had looked pretty last night, so after a quick shower I re-braided my hair into two french braids. After a quick peek out the window I realized it was raining still and chose to bring an extra sweatshirt with me so I would have a dry one for when I got to school.

When I was finished upstairs I went down to the kitchen to get an apple, a granola bar, and a bottle of water. I put the granola bar and the water bottle into my bag along with the sweatshirt. Then I went and sat on the couch to eat my apple and watch the news for a little bit. After about two bites of the apple my phone began to ring, I quickly swallowed and then answered it. It was Mary. She told me that she and David would be picking me up in a few minutes so I wouldn't have to walk in the rain. I finished my apple, threw the core away, then went out my front door to sit on the porch until Mary and David showed up.

While I was waiting I began to think about everything that had happened last night, now that I wasn't caught up in the moment I began to realize that things had happened really fast. I was not the kind of person to go to a guy's house and then make-out with him within a few hours of being there. At least I had thought I wasn't that kind of person, now I wasn't so sure.

I was startled from my thoughts by a car beeping, it was Mary and David. I ran down the porch steps and headed straight for their car. Once I was inside I greeted the two of them and thanked them for picking me up. David was driving, so as the rule that the twins had, he also chose the music. He liked to listen to his music loud, so it was hard to hear what Mary was talking about, but I thought I heard her talking about a test in some class that she didn't like.

Within five minutes we arrived at the school, David and Mary both got out of the car quickly and waited for me so that we could walk into school together. The three of us ran to the front doors to get out of the rain then went on our separate ways to our lockers. As I was walking to my locker I saw Paul Lahote and Jacob Black arguing, they both looked really angry and were almost yelling at each other.

Suddenly Paul started shouting at Jacob about not having to take orders from him, as he was shouting he began shaking. Jacob started to tell Paul to stop being an idiot about something when Paul punched him; soon both Jacob and Paul were shaking violently. Out of nowhere Jared, Quil, and Embry showed up and tried to separate the two shaking boys. Suddenly Paul took off running past me and out a side door; Jacob and Jared followed him.

I quickly started walking towards my locker again so I wouldn't be spotted by Embry, I was still unsure if I really wanted to go out with him on Friday or not, we were both quick to rush things so I was shocked that I had actually agreed to the date. I made it to my locker unnoticed by the boys, put away the things I wouldn't need for my first two classes and gathered the things I would. I really was not looking forward to math class today… When I got to the room I took my seat and started working on the homework for tonight. Embry and Quil walked into the room soon after, Embry went and took a seat in the very back of the room.

Quil however, stood up by the teacher's desk and cleared his throat to get the teacher's attention; "Uhm, Jacob Black is running late to school and should be here soon. He texted me and asked me to let you know so that you could mark him tardy instead of absent." Mr. Carter simply nodded, stood and began writing the lesson plan for today on the whiteboard. I thought that it was really weird, hadn't anyone else seen Jacob before he left?

Shortly after that the announcements came on, then class started once they finished. I really don't care for math class, mostly because it was so easy for me, I was always finished with the work after the first time Mr. Carter explained it, I didn't need it repeated three times in order to figure it out like some of my classmates did. Therefore, I always had time to daydream during math class.

However, this time I had something weighing on my mind. Usually when I was worried about something I tended to over think it and make the situation worse. This time was no different. I started to freak myself out over the whole 'date with Embry' thing again. I was really making myself worried, I was thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong.

Suddenly there was a strange noise from the back of the room. Everyone turned around to see what was going on, Quil looked worried and Embry looked as if he was going to be sick. Suddenly Embry grabbed his bag and began to leave, Mr. Carter stopped him; "Mr. Call, just where do you think you are going?"

Embry turned back to look at Quil before speaking, "Sir, I think I should go to the nurse's office. There's a huge possibility that I might get sick in your room if I don't go…" Mr. Carter nodded his head and pointed to the door, Embry quickly hurried out. No sooner than Embry had left, Jacob came into the room apologizing for his tardiness.

The rest of the school day continued uneventfully after that, Embry was back in classes by lunchtime along with Paul. After school let out I hurriedly ran home, avoiding Embry as well. I went upstairs and put on the dress I had picked out last night and changed into the flats before I went into the bathroom to fix my braids. I was only home from school for a half hour until my dad came home. He went to his room to get ready and change into his suit. After he was finished we both got into the car and started the long drive to Port Angeles. It was a quiet trip up there, and I was very ready for when we got there because I was starving.

At the restaurant we were greeted by my dad's friend, Roger and his family. Roger had a wife named Clara, a son named Isaac who was seventeen, and a daughter named Jenny who was only five. Isaac was very silent throughout the duration of the dinner, which was okay because Jenny talked enough for the both of them. I ended up being stuck listening to stories about her kindergarten's field trip to a park. Eventually Clara saved me from losing an ear by telling Jenny that if she finished her food she could have dessert. After that it was very quiet again, except for the adults talking of course. I sat and silently listened to everything that was happening around me.

After the dinner was over my dad asked me if I would drive Isaac and Jenny home before I took myself home. The adults had plans to go out for a few drinks so I agreed and then took Jenny and Isaac out to my dad's car. After being in the car for about ten minutes, Jenny fell asleep. Isaac and I were left to listen to the radio playing quietly. Suddenly Isaac spoke up, "Did you think the dinner was as boring as I did?" I laughed and nodded my head, "Did you have a hard time staying awake while having to hear about our father's jobs?" Isaac looked over at me with a smirk, "I was only quiet because I thought I was going to end up telling them to 'shut up'. That would not have gone over very well…"

After that it was quiet again until we arrived at Isaac and Jenny's house. Isaac thanked me for the ride and then carried Jenny into the house. I backed out of the driveway and started on my drive home.


End file.
